onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 15
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 127, Page 26 D: Hello, everyone! Today, Miss Valentine-san will start the SBS in place of Oda-sensei!! Take it away, Miss Valentine!! Miss V: KYAHAHAHAHA! START THE SBS! ♡ O: Uh... D: Ei-chan! I can tell you the secret of "Tenpura". It's Portuguese. There's absolutely no meaning to it. The Japanese in olden days simply wrote things down the way they heard the Portuguese say it. They just substituted the characters. If there's anything else you don't understand, don't hesitate to ask! From Knowledgeable Himeko in Yamaguchi O: Wow. Knowledgeable Himeko knows a lot!! Okay, then I have a question for you, Knowledgeable Himeko. Why is it that in page 51 of Volume 1, in an extremely important scene, that the three lines on Shanks' pirate flag were forg... not there? Was it too much of a pain to... is there a deep reason why it wasn't redrawn despite all the readers pointing it out? I got it!! It's a message to all the boys and girls saying to go out on a voyage to heal those three scars!! Right?! No, I'm sorry. I forgot... Okay, everyone!! Get out your pens, it's retouching time! I know I make millions of errors, but this is one that I really can't let slide. Chapter 129, Page 70 D: I have a question. On Volume 12, page 31, what is that "sailing ceremony" they do? Pen Name: Vivi Fanclub No. 17 O: What they did was use their heels to crack open a barrel of beer to celebrate their entrance into the Grand Line. You could call it a "One Piece-Style Sailing Ceremony". I wanted to draw some more about it, but I really wanted to call the 100th chapter "The Legend has Begun", so I was in a hurry to make ends meet. Pretty cool, huh? Now, about a real "sailing ceremony": * Before they begin building the ship, there is a "building ceremony". * Once the ship is fully built, there is a "completion ceremony". * And when it finally goes to sea, there is a grand "sailing ceremony". In other words, the "sailing ceremony" is the biggest and most exciting celebration of the birth of a ship. To celebrate, you break a bottle of liquor on the bow of the ship, and if the bottle doesn't break, the ship is cursed with bad luck. It's a time of celebration, but the person who actually does the breaking has to take it seriously. I've even heard that in Viking "sailing ceremonies" they spilled blood on the ship from a live sacrifice. Yikes! : It's finished! → yah!]] Chapter 130, Page 90 D: Eiichiro Oda-sama... Give me... something (of your belongings). O: ........................No. D: Good day, Oda-sensei, nice to meet you. And now, without further ado, my question. As it happens, around my school, there's a rumor that says you're a dog... Not only that, a poodle!! Is that true? O: Bowwow. Bowwowwow. Bowwowwowwowwow. (I am clearly not a dog). Bow Wow. (Okay, next). D: Where do they sell a man's Heart and Spirit? I have a secondhand woman's Heart and Spirit, by the way. O: You do?! D: Oda-sensei!! I've been wondering for a while... What are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays? Tell us!! O: I've gotten a lot of these questions, so I'll answer it now. * Luffy → May 5 * Zoro → November 11 * Nami → July 3 * Usopp → April 1 * Sanji → March 2 Happy birthday! Was that too lazy of me?! Everyone who thinks so, raise your hand. Whoa, that's about a million. But that's what they are, now. Don't give me any crap for it. Yell at their parents. D: DO YOU THINK THERE REALLY ARE SUCH THINGS AS KAPPAS? O: YES, THERE ARE. LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM. ABSOLUTELY. Chapter 131, Page 110 D: Would you like an elephant nose radish? (I caught one myself!) By Chojin Canadian-man. O: Mmm, looks good. Thak you. Chomp Chomp Gobble Gobble... Urg! Urg... UHAAGH!! ...Chomp Chomp Gobble Gobble. D: How are you, Oda-chan? Anyways, in middle school I was given a form for planning my future course in life, but when I asked the teacher, "Can I write 'pirate' as my number two wish?" he said "Be serious". I am serious! By Saori. O: Of course you are. How can anyone write that without putting their heart into it? Tell your teacher this, from me!! "What's wrong with being a pillager?!" D: When I watched the One Piece anime, at the part that corresponds to Volume 7, Chapter 57 (Dreams Have a Reason), it says the reason Zeff lost his leg was because it got torn off in the shipwreck. Was that changed because of the young children watching the show? O: Yes. The concept of eating your own leg in that part of the story would be too much of a shock for young children. When you consider that a medium such as television has tens of millions of viewers, it would be a terrible mistake to fail to adapt to guidelines. It's amazing that all those animators can continue to create such wonderful shows while still having to consider these issues all the time!! If you can feel their love when you watch the show, please send fan letters to Toei Animation. It'll cheer everyone up there. Chapter 132, Page 130 D: When reading the SBS in One Piece Volume 13, a shock like lightning ran through my body. The reason why is because I though SBS stoodfor S(uggoi) B(aka mitai na) S(pace) ("Very Stupid Space"). About five of my friends told me that's what it meant. What should I do...? O: Well, to tell you the truth, 90% of the questions that come in to SBS are stupi...